


Like Finding a Needle in a Haystack.

by starshineofmine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4 dates, ??? - Freeform, A little bit of fluff, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Longing, M/M, Pain, Song Chapter, Song fic, Song: Anything (Dodie), a lot of hearts breaking tbh, a story divided into chapters because i just wanna update already, actually, angry yamaguchi, anything, but like why not amarite, clinging unto hope, dodie - Freeform, for hq angst week 2020, hq angst week 2020, i havent planned this out enough to add all the tags needed, im not sure why im uploading so early, just pain, kei just messes up, open ending-ish, this was all akiteru's fault i swear, tsukishima kei - Freeform, walking together at night, we love to see it hun, well they all do, why do i love hurting my comfort characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineofmine/pseuds/starshineofmine
Summary: KuroTsuki (Fake Dating + Longing)He’d rather prick himself and bleed than throw away this little hope he holds unto. It’s hard to imagine how one needle can hurt you, but for Kuroo Tetsurou, it becomes his downfall.In which Tsukishima Kei does everything wrong and makes things more complicated, and Kuroo Tetsurou dives himself deeper in anyways.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	1. Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay I'm not sure what I'm doing all I know is KuroTsuki rights and Fake Dating AU rights, so here we are. This is going to be an entry for hq angst week 2020 but hey the earlier the better amarite ? i don't know -  
> I did plan to make this into one long chapter but decided e h - it would probably be easier to divide them into short chapters instead?? I really do plan to finish this so count on that, but for now, this is what I have. Enjoy <333 (and follow me on twitter ahehehe) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu - It belongs to Haruichi Furudate. Only the story is mine !

"You told me not to fall in love with you." 

Kuroo meant that as a joke - the way he says things like he means it but hopes the other knows it's the opposite - he's pouring out his everything right here, right now, hoping for some solid ground to step on. 

He hopes he has a chance. 

* * *

He knows deep down he doesn't - but when Kei walks up to him that day, with the predictable stoic expression in his face, yet the contradicting shaking of his hands and the creases on his temples, Kuroo immediately knows something's wrong. 

Kuroo wasn't that much of a pushy person, and Kei wasn't one to give in that easily, but perhaps the weather had both worn them down that afternoon, opting to sit down somewhere private, and just talk. The pouring of the rain thundered across the roof, but the pounding of Kuroo's chest overpowered the sound of the storm waiting outside. 

"Something's wrong," Kuroo started, taking a sip of his water, as he eyed the blonde carefully. He seemed restless somehow - his hands drumming on his thigh, his cup of tea untouched. Kei, sensing that Kuroo was analyzing him with great interest, made him look away, his eyes narrowed. 

Aside from Tadashi, Kuroo was one of the people who could read him with ease - whether it was the time they spent together or the fact that Kuroo enjoyed teasing the hell out of him enough to psychoanalyze him to mess with his head, Kei wouldn't really know. Heck, he didn't even know why he followed Kuroo to this coffee shop across the museum he worked in, as if Kuroo knew exactly when his shift would end, and came to pick him up right on time. 

'Right on time,' Kei mused, his eyes slowly meeting Kuroo's. "Right on time," he murmured in a daze. 

The playful smirk on Kuroo's face made Kei realize he's done something odd - again. 

"What was that?" Kuroo raised his eyebrow, his grin, playful, in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"It's nothing Kuroo-san," Kei muttered, a sigh escaping his lips, his eyes now unable to meet Kuroo's. 

"There's something wrong," Kuroo, however, repeated, his eyes serious. "So tell me already."

"I told you already-"

"You wouldn't have followed me here to talk if there was nothing wrong and there was nothing I could do about it. So, spit it out," Kuroo finished, leaving Kei stunned, unable to think up a reply. 

He was right. 

Although spilling the information out of Kei had been hard at first, his lips sealed tight, a little coaxing and patience took no time in letting the story flow naturally (as naturally as Kei can at least) out of the blond. 

"You're frowning," Kei noted, his tea still untouched. "Well, to be fair, you're the one who insisted to know-

" Yes, I did," Kuroo interjected, "And I don't plan on regretting it." 

Kei bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from any snide remarks. There was no one else to ask help from right now but Kuroo. 

"The event happens every week this month, " Kuroo stated, awaiting Kei's affirmation or objection. Kei nodded, so Kurpo continued. 

"And you need a date for these 4 consecutive events," Kuroo finished. 

"Not just any date apparently," Kei sighed, rolling his eyes at the stupid tradition his family upheld. "Partners in the Tsukishima family are taken seriously. But I just need you to play along for those 4 events - I'll deal with them afterwards."

Kuroo smirked at this, nodding along. "And so why me?" 

At the remark, the tips of Kei's ears turned pink, his eyes finding sudden interest in his cup of tea. "Don't boost your ego like that, Kuroo-san. You weren't my first choice."

"Ouch," Kuroo dramatically held his chest, as if he'd been shot. He pretends to not feel the annoying stinging clawing at the space between his upper ribs. 

"I'd have asked for Bokuto-san or Akaashi-san's help but they've been busy. I don't think I'd be able to stand Hinata or Kageyama in a room for 5 minutes without a fight breaking out, and Yach's with Kiyoko-san. I don't suppose she'd let me borrow Yach even for a while." 

"What about Tadashi?" Kuroo drawled, his fingers encircling along his glass of water. When Kei remained silent, Kuroo looked up carefully, not wanting the blonde to see him staring lest he look away again. 

The image of Tsukishima Kei with his hair messy, his glasses sitting on top of his head, and the burning bright red of his face had Kuroo gasping quietly in surprise. His golden eyes were narrowed in evident frustration and hidden sorrow - it broke Kuroo's heart just a little. 

Oh. That's why. 

Kuroo awkwardly laughs, snapping Kei out of his daze. Kuroo gripped his fist tightly, the roles switched as the black-haired boy refused to even meet Kei's eyes. 

"I see," Kuroo nodded, breathing in deeply to regain composure. "Does he know?" 

Kei's silence answered his question. 

"Maybe you should ask him instead then-"

"No," Kei immediately countered. "I - I mean, I want to properly confess. Someday." 

"Oh, so I'm a rebound?" Kuroo joked darkly and before he could process the words he said they were already out on the table.Kei's unreceptive stillness pushed Kuroo to fill the silence with his signature laugh, Kei sighing in relief. 

Kuroo smiled ever so softly to see ease wash up against Kei's otherwise monotone expression. It was a painful punch to the gut to hear him say it out loud (and he didn't think he would, but he did. Funny how things work out huh?) 

But maybe - just maybe - 

Kuroo gulped, and pulled one of his charismatic grins, his hand placed in front of Kei's, ready to seal the deal with a handshake. 

"Just one warning -" Kuroo started, "don't fall in love with me." 

Kei snickered at this, and took Kuroo's hand in his. The two shook it at the same time. 

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Kuroo meant that as a joke - the way he says things like he means it but hopes the other knows it's the opposite - he knows the situation's grim, and he's clawing for something in the dark he isn't even sure was there in the first place -

But he still hopes he has a chance.


	2. 1st Event - Jubilant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st agenda on the list: Meeting the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Haruichi Furudate owns Haikyuu - I don't own anything except the story.

Okay," Kei huffed, sweat rolling down his skin. His hands fixed his tie for the umpteenth time, despite Akiteru, Kei's brother, and Kuroo's reassurance that he looked fine. 

"That's not what I'm worried about and you know it," he massaged his temples, yet Akiteru remained overzealous about the whole thing, as if his brother wasn't about to be found out before this whole shenanigan has even started. 

"Relax already Kei," Akiteru chuckled, puffing up his chest in pride.

Kei turned away in indifference, shooting the older Tsukishima a glare. "It's your fault I'm in the situation anyways," he shook his head. "If you didn't imply I was in a relationship - 

"Well, I thought you already told Tada-" Akiteru grimaced, his eyes subtly looking in Kuroo's direction. 

'Oh.' 

"Lighten up you two," Kuroo exclaimed, breaking up the growing tension between the brothers. He placed both of his hands on both their shoulders, winking at the younger Tsukishima who stared long enough to be caught. Kei rolls his eyes as he looks away, but the ghost of a smile on his face makes Kuroo want to scream and roll all over the cement sidewalk. 

"Well," Kuroo clapped, a jubilant expression on his face. "What happened, happened, but I'm here now, so don't worry too much, ne?" 

Akiteru shot him a thumbs up, the two exchanging grins. 

"Fine Kuroo-san," Kei grunted. Creeping up behind him, Kuroo encircled his arms around his neck, his hot breath fanning over Kei's pale skin. The latter flinched, the tip of his ears and nose dusted red. 

"Call me Tetsurou," Kuroo whispered, his mouth only inches apart from Kei's ear. 

"What the hell do you think-"

"Please?" Kuroo persisted, as Akiteru placed his hands over his face, and yet his eyes were so obviously peeking from his fingers. Kei glared at him so intensely, if looks could kill, Akiteru would have been dead by now. 

"I won't let you go if you don't~" 

"..."

"..."

"T-tetsurou," Kei hesitated, the word foreign in his mouth. Kuroo bit his cheek to stop himself from smiling. 

"-san."

Kuroo drooped dramatically, his arms setting Kei free. "Drop the -san already!"

Kei's eyes narrowed. "No."

The pout on Kuroo's face made Kei look away in disgust. The black-haired boy laughed loudly, 'till his cheeks hurt and his eyes were teary. 

'He called me by name,' Kuroo thought fondly, as he hurried to catch up with Kei and Akiteru making their way home. 

"T-tetsurou." 

Kuroo wished he'd be able to hear Kei call him by name every day. 

* * *

The rest of the evening has been smooth, so far. Kei wouldn't want to admit it, but Kuroo did keep things natural and simple, but at the same time, sincere enough to make Kei's parents and relatives believe their relationship was real. 

In fact, he was doing such a great job he'd almost fool Kei himself. 

It went good, for the most part. But the better Kuroo acts, the more Kei will have a hard time sweeping up the pieces of this little charade of theirs under the covers. 

And Tadashi - 

If Tadashi finds out about this, everything he's built over the years will crumble. 

* * *

"Why are you still outside?" Kuroo asked with a teasing grin, his shoes in one hand, the other on his hip. 

"Can't I stand around outside my own house?" 

"You've wounded me darling," Kuroo pouted, turning away from him in an exaggerated manner. Kei scoffed at his childish act. 

"Oh," Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Are you going to walk me home?" 

"KEI'S GONNA WALK KUROO-SAN HOME?" bellowed Akiteru inside the house, which in turn, spread like wildfire throughout the whole Tsukishima residence. 5 minutes later, Kei's parents and relatives are seeing them out the door, and Kei is choking Akiteru to death inside his mind. Kuroo whistles happily, his night only getting better and better.

"So," Kuroo murmured, his strides slow and steady next to a still fuming Kei. "How did I do?" 

"Fine." 

Kuroo nodded along, steps in front of Kei, stopping him from walking. Kuroo's Cheshire-like grin was halfly illuminated by orange rays of light, and the other half engulfed in darkness. 

"You're welcome, Kei." 

Kei stepped to the side, ready to walk on, but Kuroo moved quickly, blocking his path. "I said you're welcome Kei~" 

The blond looked down. "-anks." 

Satisfied enough, the two travelled the road less traveled by (to avoid traffic and rapists, duh), with only the columns of streetlights illuminating the dark-haired boy's permanent smile and the contradicting guilty expression that Kei harbored. 

  
  



	3. A Meaningless War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the idiots that fight for a war who know cannot be won? 
> 
> Lovesick fools, that's who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Haruichi Furudate owns Haikyuu - I only own the story.

"Where are we going this time?" Kuroo asked begrudgingly, not used to wearing a suit so grand, especially on a humid night like this. He could feel his tie clawing at his throat, tied oh so tightly by his  _ beloved _ Kei. 

_ "Oh well, I'll accept his love no matter how tough or choking," Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows implicitly, "it might be."  _

_ You might say that he received a slap from Kei's very, very, tough love that will surely imprint until later on.  _

_ "Already marking me so early in the night, love?"  _

_...Let's just say Kuroo has a matching set of red streaks so parallel enough to be mistaken for make-up on his face now. _

“You’ll see,” Akiteru beamed, his voice echoing across the empty lot, as he fished for his phone in his left pocket. “I’ll also be able to introduce you to Tenma, since he wasn’t there at the last party!” 

Akiteru cooed at Tenma and his photographs, as he showed each one to Kuroo, and explained Tenma’s absence the last time in the first Tsukishima event. The dark-haired male could only chuckle and nod awkwardly, Akiteru leaving no time to hear his response. Kuroo hoped Kei would take the cue of his glancing back and forth as a cry for help. The evil glint in the blonde’s eye made Kuroo nervous, as Kei slowly walked away with a smirk, overtaking the two. 

“Good luck, Tet-su-rou-san,” he chuckled darkly. “He never shuts up at home about Tenma-san so thanks for taking a bullet for me!” he laughed heartily, waving as he strolled away. 

Kuroo shook his head in fake agony, but Kuroo’s soft gaze on the younger Tsukishima made Akiteru stop in his talk midway - there was longing in those eyes, the same longing he’d seen in the way Kei looked at Tadashi. Akiteru watched him worriedly. The dark-haired male didn’t even realize Akiteru had stopped showing him the pictures, placing his phone back in his pocket. 

The two walked together silently, Kei already a few meters away from them. There was an unforeseen awkwardness in the air. Akiteru didn’t know what to say. He obviously roots for his younger brother, but seeing Kuroo with that gentle look as he watched Kei walk away from him broke his heart a little bit - as if Kuroo knew the outcome but chose to go through it anyway. He knew he was battling a war that cannot be won, and yet here he was, with his heart on his sleeve. He knew how hard it was to long for someone who he knew couldn’t be his - he was just glad he had Tenma now. 

“I probably look like a fool to you,” Kuroo started, his hands in both of his pockets. 

“Kuroo-”

“It’s fine, really,” he chuckled lightly, a melancholic expression replacing his previous gleeful smile. “I know I don’t have a chance against Tadashi anyways.” 

“Then why’d you take up Kei’s offer if you knew you didn’t have a chance?” 

When Kuroo remained silent, Akiteru opened his mouth to apologize, but Kuroo shook his head and smiled bitterly. 

“It’s so stupid,” Kuroo confessed. “I’m still hoping after all. That’s all there was to it.” 

“Kei’s stupid for making this stupid fake dating thing in the first place,” Akiteru replied so terrifyingly calm enough to make Kuroo flinch. The older blond gave Kuroo a quick sheepish smile. “But it was my fault too for getting him in the mess in the first place and agreeing with his plan.” 

Kuroo shook his head and chuckled lightly. He didn’t expect Akiteru to say that about anyone, let alone Kei. ‘But that’s what big brothers are for,’Kuroo guessed.

“Are you sure about this whole thing though? It’s not too late to stop it - and you might not even have a chance,” Akiteru asked, the last part he said in a whisper. 

The black-haired boy smiled, his eyes hovering at Kei still walking (and hadn't looked back once to see if they were following) in the distance. That alone was enough of an answer. 

Akiteru nodded solemnly, before patting Kuroo gently on the back. 

“When a time comes that you’re not sure who to turn to - who to talk to - call me.” Akiteru said seriously. “Promise me.” 

Kuroo closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking solace in the older Tsukishima’s promise. “Okay.” 

“I promise.” 

  
  



	4. A Silver Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it fun to dream of the things you know cannot be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so this story has gone way and beyond what I've planned out so please pray for my soul I'm about to speedrun everything (+ reqs) in order to finish this in time for Nov 1 (hq angst week 2020!) Pray for meeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
> And thank you for reading!! It really means a lot :DDD
> 
> Also handholding! Lots and lots of handholding so enjoy that :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Haruichi Furudate owns Haikyuu - only the story belongs to me.

“What the fuuuuu-”

Kei pinches Kuroo on the neck.

“-uuudge.” Kuroo rubbed his neck sheepishly, smiling widely at Kei’s parents despite the pain. Akiteru struggled to not chuckle, covering his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“It’s so nice to see you again, Tetsurou,” Kei’s mother smiled at him kindly, giving Kei a wink as Kuroo kissed her palm lightly. He shook hands with their father afterwards. 

“Where’s Tenma, Akiteru?” Kei’s mother looked around, searching for a blob of dark hair amongst their gathering relatives. 

“He’s supposed to be here somewhere-” 

Kuroo looked around him, as Akiteru and his parents droned on about Tenma, and something about Akiteru asking the two of them to ‘wait until we find my sugar sweet honey cake apple of my eye.’ Kuroo observed the fancy chandeliers delicately hanging from the ceiling, gleaming like stars in an otherwise out-of-a-fairytale background. Images of angels were carved and painted within each wall, a splash of color amongst the shades of gold and white of the ballroom. The chairs and tables were covered and decorated in dark silver, and were made of what looked like polish glass. They were placed surrounding the main space for ballroom dancing, stunning rosewood under their feet. 

“Were you guys secretly rich or something?” 

Kei scoffed in reply, nodding his head at a passing relative. “We rented this place. This isn’t really ours.” 

“Yeah, but still,” Kuroo gazed up once more in awe. “It’s really pretty.” 

“I guess. My grandma’s the one who insists on all of this anyways, so she’s also the one who pays for them. We just need to attend,” Kei sighed. “If someone’s going to find out about this fake dating thing were doing, it’s going to be her.” 

Kuroo smirked. “I guess you’ll just have to do a better job then~”

Kei raised an eyebrow. “Me?” 

“Yes you, babe,” Kuroo pouted. “Sometimes I feel like you don’t love me anymore.” 

“Bingo. I don’t,” Kei rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk away, not waiting for Kuroo to follow. 

When the dark-haired male didn’t follow through, Kei glanced back quickly, placing one of his hands behind his back, offering for Kuroo to take it. 

Light pink tinted Kuroo’s face, a smile gracing his face naturally. “You could have just told me,” he whispered, before taking Kei’s hand in his. 

‘Warm,’ Kuroo thought. ‘Kei’s hands are warm.’ They really were warm, their hands entangled together like that - and although both their hands were awkward and huge on their own, together, they seemed like a perfect fit. The black-haired boy resisted the urge to trace his thumb over Kei’s palm, afraid of the blond pulling away. 

Kei doesn’t. Not yet. 

* * *

“Tenmaaaaaa!” Akiteru yelled happily from the other side of the room, echoing loudly. Kei pulled Kuroo with him, a sigh escaping his lips again. 

“There they are.” 

Amongst the crowd of people, Kuroo’s dark hair was some sort of a checkpoint, the Tsukishima family mostly composed of blondes with the same pale and tall stature as Kei and his family. 

Next to Akiteru, who Kuroo could only assume was Tenma, was a light-skinned male, his unruly black hair framing his face. His relaxed expression and laidback smile seemed to make Kuroo relaxed as well. 

At least he wasn’t the only black sheep in the room. 

“This is Tenma, Kuroo!” Akiteru introduced, as Tenma offered his hand for Kuroo to shake. Kuroo took it with haste. “And this is Kuroo! Uh, he’s my brother’s uh, date.” 

“Really?” Tenma raised his eyebrow, a smirk on his face. Akiteru flinched, cold sweat on his temple, as he nodded furiously. “Isn’t that right Kei?” 

“Yeah,” Kei murmured, fixating his eyes on their entwined hands, as Kei squeezed Kuroo’s hand tightly.

Kuroo squeezed back. 

Tenma followed Kei’s gaze, nodding quietly to himself, as if contemplating the situation. Seeing the confused looks on Kei’s parent’s faces, he shook his head, and smiled. 

“Congratulations,” he said finally, making the three simultaneously sigh in relief. “God you guys are so tense,” Tenma giggled, whispering in Akiteru’s ear. “We’ll have to talk later.” 

“But for now, let’s enjoy this party!” Tenma cheered, Akiteru and Kuroo joining in, as the lights were dimmed, and a single spotlight made everyone turn their way to the center of the ballroom.

“Welcome, everybody,” an elderly woman’s voice echoed amongst the 4 walls of the ballroom, everyone’s eyes and attention pulled to that one single ray of light. A woman in her 80s stepped in, her hair pulled into a half-bun, strands of silver locks framing her heart-shaped face. There was a kind look in her eye, as she took the time to stare at each and everyone around her in the room, and as Kuroo and her eyes’ met, a hint of surprise overtook her, but was soon replaced with a plastered smile, easily overlooked by those around them. 

Kei’s hand gripped Kuroo’s tightly again. Kuroo took the risk and rubbed his thumb around the back of Kei’s palm, trying to calm down the boy. Kuroo watched Kei take a deep breath, and nodded at the black-haired boy before redirecting his gaze at the older woman in front. Kuroo smiled softly, his eyes still unable to leave Kei’s. 

“Watch her, not me,” Kei murmured. 

“But I like watching you.” 

Tighter - Kei gripped his hand tighter. The pain of his hold made Kuroo retreat his hand back into his pocket, leaving Kei’s limp hand to his side. 

“I told you to look at her. Not me,” Kei coldly retorted. 

Kuroo nodded and looked away, as he rubbed his hand carefully, the sting of Kei’s grip still there. 

It still hurts. 

“The Tsukishima bloodline has always been here,” the elderly woman started, as she walked slowly around the room. Despite her age, her voice was crystal clear. “And for that, we celebrate our good times through these 4 events - just like the 4 main phases of the moon every month - we celebrate each new day, each new night with our beloved and our family.” 

“I know how times and traditions change - but all my daughters, my sons, my family - promise me to never forget to uphold the value of family, of truth, and of love.” 

Crinkling her eyes, she held up a glass of wine, carefully raising it up slowly, as to not stain her long silver silk dress, matching the color of her gray locks. 

“Luna et dominatur animo elati,” she raised up her glass of glittering wine, the full moon high above the sky, illuminating the gentle smile gracing her lips.

“Et sic control Fatum!”

The cheery voices of the people surrounding Kuroo only grew louder, as the symphony of violins and cellos, followed by trumpets, brought forth music inside the crowded hall. 

“What did the old lady say again?” Kuroo asked Akiteru, who was taking a sip from his own glass of wine. 

“Oh,” he gulped, dabbing his mouth with a silken handkerchief. “It means ‘The moon controls the tide-’ and in response we say, ‘And so we control our destiny.’ It’s just really a reminder for us to live our best life out there of sorts,” he shrugged, chuckling. 

“Kei didn’t participate this time, again,” he shook his head, smiling, pointing at his younger brother who only turned the other way at the mention of his name. He was about to walk away (who’s taking count now at this point) when the pretty older woman approached them, and squeezed Kei tightly by the cheeks. Kei slumped down enough for her to reach, unable to do anything about the fawning older woman. 

“Pfft-” Akiteru cackled, that is until the woman approached him and did the same. Now it was time for Kei to laugh, watching his brother glance back and forth at him and Tenma, desperation in his eyes. 

“Well,” Akiteru coughed, “this is our grandmother. Tenma, I already introduced her to you a couple of years back, so I’m sure you still remember her?” 

“Do I?” Tenma recalled seriously, before both Tsukishima's grandmother and Tenma bursted into laughter together. Tenma kissed her hand, and she in return, hugged him tightly with a smile.

“It’s so nice to see you again,” she laughed. “I hope you’ve been taking care of Aki here.” 

Tenma nodded. “It’s more of the opposite sometimes really.” 

Akiteru blushed, embarrassed, hugging Tenma from behind. “Let’s go get a drink, ne?” 

The two left Kei and Kuroo alone with the younger Tsukishima’s grandmother, the situation unusually light, but Kuroo could feel the tension radiating off the blond, so he decided to try and break the ice. 

“Tsukishima-san-”

“Call me Sora-san,” she insisted. Kuroo nodded, her tone light, making Kuroo feel more relaxed. Kei doesn’t. 

“Sora-san,” Kuroo corrected. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. Your grandson’s er- boyfriend?” 

Kuroo giggled just a little bit inside, feeling a bit flustered to actually say it out loud. 

‘But it’s all fake right?’ 

“My Kei has a boyfriend?” she murmured, the kind smile on her face unwavering still, as she switched her gaze unto Kei, who was having trouble meeting her eye. 

‘It’s all fake. You should know this.’

Kei moved forward, closer to Kuroo, enough to take both the male and Sora by surprise, as he intertwined his fingers with him. 

‘It’s not real.’ 

“Yes, Obaa-san. Kuroo’s my boyfriend.” 

‘He doesn’t really mean that.’

“Then do you love him?” Sora asked teasingly, yet her eyes remained serious and trained on the blond. Kei nodded in haste. 

“I do.”

‘He doesn’t.’

“I love him.”

‘He doesn’t love you.’

Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek, the voices inside his head growing weaker as Kei’s words played like a broken record, repeatedly - and again, and again - 

_“I love him.”_

Kuroo smirked, and brought Kei closer to his chest, removing his hold on his hand, snaking his arm around Kei’s waist. 

“You flatter me love,” Kuroo chuckled, as Sora watched the two with amusement. “I love you too.”

And although he knew Kei didn’t mean a word of what he said, Kuroo still meant everything. 

‘He might not love me -’ Kuroo gazed fondly at Kei, who took the initiative to get them out of the situation, his hand on his’ - 

‘But a man can dream.’


	5. 2nd Event - Anything to be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if you didn't stay,  
> I would wait anyway.
> 
> \- Anything, Dodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hIII s o i have no idea what am i doing aaaa - anyways, thank you again, for reading ?? It seriously means a lot, although I swear I'm not sure sure like half of the time what I'm doing (h a h a outlines?? what's that) but things are transitioning into ways I never knew they would - but yeah, we'll see ?? All I know is I like making my comfort characters cry and project my angst unto them why are plots so har d :/ I hope you enjoy (somehow?? someway??) love u love u <333
> 
> Disclaimer: Haruichi Furudate owns Haikyuu ; Anything (the song used in the chapter) belongs to Dodie - I only own the story!

The music starts playing softly, like thread being unwinded, and amidst the couples dancing, fluttering over the ballroom, Kei and Kuroo stood, surrounded. 

Kei didn’t really think through the whole we’re-getting-out-of-here-and-fast - he just took Kuroo’s hand and decided to just walk from whichever direction his eyes first landed on. He just wanted to get out of there, from her grandmother’s calculating eyes, from the guilt, from the misunderstandings that come with tiny little lies that grow over time. 

Oh, he’s in deep shit now. 

“No going back.” Kei chanted, taking in slow breaths to calm himself and think rationally. 

“Uh, yeah, I don’t even think we can, Kei,” Kuroo chuckled, nodding apologetically at the couple he almost bumped into. “We’re in the middle of dancing - and, we’re not dancing. I don’t think we can get out of here just by walking out.” 

“Watch me,” Kei sharply replied, looking left and right for a path that wasn’t filled with people. 

“Hey,” Kuroo removed his hand from Kei’s, making the blond turn back, a sour expression on his face. “I have an idea on how to get out, but I’m not sure you’ll like it.” 

“If it’s dancing out of here-”

A smirk grew on Kuroo’s face. 

“Hell no-” Kei turned around quickly, but before he could make an escape (to where, he’s still not sure), Kuroo took him by the hand, and held him closer, one of his hands supporting Kei’s lower back, the other taking Kei’s hand in his. 

“Just trust me on this, okay?” Kuroo whispered, the music synchronizing each and everyone’s steps - a room filled with different people were at this moment, sharing the same movements. 

“I’ll lead,” Kuroo smiled widely, seeing as Kei didn’t bother to disagree any longer. “One, two, three -” 

Kei grimaced in pain, as Kuroo stepped on his shoe. “Stop, stop! Do you even know how to dance??”

Kuroo sheepishly looked away. “I’ve watched Sleeping Beauty a couple of times?” 

Kei shook his head with the most annoyed look on his face. “I can’t believe you got us into this mess and you don’t even know how-”

“Well can you dance?”

Kei huffed in exasperation. “That’s not the point-”

“Can you Kei?” Kuroo asked again, awe evident on his face, despite his unapparent answer. “Teach me!”

_ “That’s so cool Onii-chan!! Can you teach me volleyball too?” _

_ “Sure Kei!” Akiteru grinned, ball in one hand, as he messed up Kei’s hair with the other. “I’ll teach you.”  _

“Kei?”

Kei gulped. “I’m not as good as you think.” 

“But- I’ll try.” 

* * *

“Are you okay with this, Aki?” Sora took her grandson by surprise, who was watching Kei and Kuroo dance awkwardly, an unusual pair - their steps unmatched, but strangely enough, the two looked like they were having fun. Akiteru had decided to run up the 2nd floor for a better view, as Tenma mingled with their persistent younger cousins. 

“Obaa-san,” Akiteru stammered, his tone high and pitchy - his heart beated quickly at the sight of her grandmother’s raised eyebrow, as she followed the sight of the two down on the ballroom. 

“I have a feeling you know what I mean.” 

Akiteru gulped and looked away, lest he give away an answer, not knowing his silence already was.

“Kuroo seems like a good man,” she observed, but a sad smile graced her lips, as she watched him step on Kei’s foot again. “But he’s not my Kei’s love.”

Akiteru shook his head. Sora chuckled bitterly.

“I’ve seen the way he looked at the best friend he brought home before,” she added. Akiteru remains quiet.

“Tadashi was it?” 

“Yes.”

Sora pressed her lips together in a thin line, before turning around to leave Akiteru alone. But before she does, she pats Akiteru on the head, gently. 

“I trust your decision to not interfere, Aki.” Her eyes watch remorse and regret pass by face, until he managed to give her a smile. 

“You understand better than anyone after all.” 

* * *

“Kuroo-san I swear to-” Kei bit his tongue, lest he make a commotion in the middle of the ballroom. “I said right foot! RIGHT!”

“So, one step right?” 

“No to the ba-”

“One to the front, one to the side~” Kuroo mimicked his words, as he sang to the tune of Mambo no. 5, leaving a very frustrated Kei. 

“I give up.” 

Kuroo immediately stopped and pouted, taking Kei by the hand and setting himself in the right position. “I was just kidding, Kei, oh you, you’re so easy to tease~”

“Okay, fine. Goodbye then-”

“WAIT, wAIT! It was just a joke, okay?” Kuroo nervously laughed, Kei staring at him in irritation. “Step back right, right?” 

“And then my other foot steps to the left,” Kuroo murmured to himself, concentrating at the movement of his feet. 

As Kuroo practiced, Kei watched him in hidden satisfaction. He was listening to his instructions after all. 

“Okay, I kind of get it,” Kuroo laughed to himself, his eyes wide and sparkling, as he gave Kei a soft smile. “And just in time,” Kuroo whispered, as the music changed, and with the start of the E chord echoing throughout the room, the two held hands, and danced, forgetting their plan of escape - they were here already after all, they might as well enjoy it. 

_ I wonder what you'd say _

_ If I told you that I'd wait for you in every passing day _

_ Would you give it time _

_ Like I give mine? _

Kuroo watched his feet move, their steps finally matching each other’s pace and rhythm. He hums to himself, and closes his eyes when he knows he’s got the steps right. 

_ Oh, if you didn't stay _

_ I would wait anyway _

“You’re a good teacher, Kei,” Kuroo smiled at him. He was waltz-ing !! (Was that even the right word for that? But that didn’t matter right now - he was doing it!!) “As long as you aren’t yelling at me that is,” Kuroo added with a snort. 

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing!”

_ 'Cause anything, anything for another run with you _

_ No, I don't understand why _

“I’m not as good as you think,” Kei murmured. 

Kuroo frowned. “You don’t give yourself enough credit for the things you’re good at.” 

Kei shot Kuroo a quick smile. “So I’ve been told.” 

_ Anything, anything could make it not be true _

_ No, I would do anything to be with you, to be with you.  _

“Thank you for the dance,” Kuroo thanked, his cheeks hurting from all the smiling and his feet tired from all the dancing. He was satisfied, though. Very. 

“It was nice to do something like that once in a while,” Kei admitted. “Thank you too.” 

Kuroo grinned, his heart swelling at Kei’s thanks. 

“Not just for the dance. For- for everything,” Kei managed, as they strolled out to the veranda, the cold wind blowing through Kei’s tresses softly. His eyebrows were furrowed, as he tried not to stumble with his words. This was important after all. 

“Did I do something wrong? Why’re you suddenly thanking me?” Kuroo weakly chuckled, his chest growing heavier, as Kei refused to look him in the eye. “You sound like you’re about to say goodbye or something.”

Kei stayed silent. 

“Okay that’s fine,” Kuroo nodded with a sad smile. “I guess I’ll just see you in the 3rd-”

“There is no 3rd event,” Kei blurted. “Or a 4th event.”

“At least not with you anyways.”

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to make sense of Kei’s words. Everything about tonight had gone well - Kei holding his hand - Kei giving in to dancing with him - Kei thanking him in the most sincere way he could muster - 

“Was everything good that happened tonight a lie?” 

“Tetsurou-”

“Oh,” Kuroo winced, a bitter expression on his face. “Now you call me that.” 

“I can explain.”

“Please do.” Kuroo breathed in deeply, his fists tightly balled together.

“I - I told you that you weren’t the first choice,” Kei started, trying to go about this as rationally as he can. It just makes the weight on Kuroo’s chest grow heavier.

“Tadashi was the actual first choice. But I was too much of a coward to ask him,” Kei confessed. “But I sent the draft of what I’d tell him through text by accident.”

“He said yes. He’d love to.”

“What about me?” Kuroo whispered. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t turn him down-”

“And yet you do it so easily with me.” Kuroo bit his lip, his sight blurring from the tears that had threatened to fall. 

“Did you know Kei? About how I felt? Was that why you came with me that day?”

“...Akaashi-san mentioned it by accident when he was drunk this one time.”

Kuroo closed his eyes and let the tears fall like the pitter patter of rain, turning his back on Kei. 

“Thank you for tonight Kei,” he said quietly. “I meant all the words I said tonight.” 

‘I love you.’ 

And Kei knew that, even without Kuroo to say it out loud.

The black-haired male walked away without looking back, and Kei stood and watched him with a pained expression on his face. 

_ Anything, anything could make it not be true _

_ No, I would do anything to be with you.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: pLEASE STAN DODIE SHE'S SUCH AN AMAZING ARTIST - *sobs* I used her song, 'Anything' although it was only a demo?? It was so good though you have no idea how many times I've played it while writing this chapter ;-; 
> 
> P.S. I'm so frustrated with how this turned out - I think I might have made it better somehow?? But I'll do the editing after I finished everything - I just want to put this out right now so I can read it as a whole. Thank you for those who read this anyways! I appreciate it so, so much, you have no idea ;-;


End file.
